With the ubiquity of wireless communications comes a greater demand for communication devices having a number of resonance bands when roaming between carrier networks worldwide. Communication devices capable of supporting intercontinental roaming can require up to four bands to operate among a number of networks. The more bands required the more complex the antenna designs for mobile devices.